This invention relates generally to the plastic container art, and more particularly to a new and improved hinge joint and latch for joining blow molded cover and body parts and latching them together in closed position.
The forming of separate container bodies and covers offers certain advantages in production and also enables merchandise to be shrink-wrapped in the body prior to assembly of the cover. Moreover, the body and cover can be formed of different materials and colors, as desired. Blow molding such container parts to form double wall constructions also is desirable from various parts of view. For example, the double wall construction provides a cushioned arrangement wherein the inner wall can be shaped to form pockets conforming generally to the shape of the articles to be received therein for packaging. However, a problem arises in hinging such blow molded parts together, particularly in heavy duty applications. While such parts can be separately pinned it is advantageous, where possible, to provide a self-contained hinge construction which can be quickly and easily assembled by either the molder or the packager without need for complex tooling.
Problems also are encountered in providing a suitable latch for such hinged container parts. Where the latch is formed separate from the container parts, an additional assembly step is involved, adding to production costs. While this can be avoided by molding the latch integral with one of the container parts, problems remain in providing a latch of sufficient strength and durability without imposing undesirable design limitations.